Eternal Knight
by MissScarlettJ
Summary: The only blood that can truly sate a vampire's thirst is from their beloved, every vampire knows it. So why was I so satisfied by my twin's delicious blood? Why, for the first time since I was born into this world, was the burning bloodlust truly gone? Could I really love Kaname more than a brother? Self-insert OC! Future Slash!
1. A series of confusing events

**Disclaimer-** I don't own vampire knight.

 **Warnings-** Incest (Juri/Haruka), twincest (sort of), slash!

It's vampire knight, everything is confusing and incesty

* * *

I heard the shot before I felt it.

I saw the look in the man's eyes that told me he hadn't been expecting that anymore than I had. My sister, no more than fifteen and just years few short years behind me, let out a sound half way between a gasp and a sob.

She was supposed to have met me in the cafe after school. I was supposed to help her go over her math test and prepare for the retake. Then, as I was passing the alley next to the coffee shop, I saw some middle age man holding my sister at gunpoint.

My reaction was immediate. Surging forward I threw myself between the gun and my baby sister, every fiber of my being wanting to protect the young girl I practically raised. The shock of my presence must have scared him, and his tight grip on the trigger pulled just a little too much. My life ending because the idiot didn't know how to hold a gun.

As the world around me started to spin, I heard the coward start to flee. The pavement drew up to met me as the hard gravel pieces dug into my back. But I couldn't bring myself to care. All that mattered was the fact my adorable little sister was hovering over me, _alive_.

" _No! No!_ Your not supposed to _die_!" Tears started dripping off her chin. "You supposed to become a doctor! Your supposed to get out us of this place! You're supposed to live! _Please!_ "

I opened my mouth in hopes of giving her some resemblance of comfort, but all that came out was the blood that had been pooling in my throat.

"No, no. Don't talk, you shouldn't talk." She glanced up, probably trying to find someone to help. Neither of us had a cell phone, we couldn't afford to pay the bill every month, all of our efforts went to doing well enough in school to get a scholarship.

When she found no one she started to press on the red stain growing on my dress. I couldn't feel the wound, I couldn't feel much of anything. My mind started to get farther away as the stain spread, ruining my dress.

"Please don't die." She whimpered. "I don't know what to do if you die."

I gave her my best smile, reaching up to cup her face. She could survive without me, all that mattered was the fact she was alive. She could find a better life.

" _Please_." Her baby blue eyes were filled with so much pain that it almost hurt more than the bullet.

The late summer air around me grew cold, or maybe I was. That would make more sense, August didn't get that cold. My eyes grew harder to open every time I blinked and an almost familiar tiredness washed over me.

I knew the end was drawing nearer. Clearing the blood from my throat the best I could while on my back, I open my mouth to once again attempt to talk.

I knew I wouldn't be able to say the entire thing, so I stuck to the clearest part of the message.

Tightening my hand on her check the best I could, I spoke my last words- my last word.

"Love."

My hand fell and darkness stole me away.

* * *

I didn't get to rest very long in peace. After what felt like few moments, I was shoved into a cold, dark blur. Hands pulled me up and started poking me.

Words in a language that sound much like Japanese filled the air around me along with a high pitch cry on my right. I tried to twist in the hands' grip, but all I could find the strength to do was wiggle weakly.

Had I survived the gunshot wound? No. I distantly remembered the life draining out of me. So where was I? Who were these giant people?

Worried words in the same language called out from the bed. The one holding me answered, almost like he was soothing the woman. I tried to speak up, ask where I was, what was happening. But all that came out was sharp cry that I cut off as quick as I started.

This seemed to worry the voices above me, bringing me closer and laying what felt like a face to my chest. That's when I realized I was not only wet, but naked as well. I was naked and a giant man was laying his head on my chest!

I started to wiggle harder, letting out another one of those awful cries. The man seemed to take this as what he was looking for and told the woman something with a laugh. He started to walk with me toward where the woman's voice was coming from.

Gentler, softer hands toke me. Smooth hands wrapped me in a soft blanket and quiet words were whispered.

I didn't understand any of them, besides one word at the end.

" _Kioshi."_

* * *

Being a baby came as a bit of a shock to me. Not that I wasn't grateful to have another chance at life, but I kinda missed the last one. I felt bad about leaving my sister behind. As sure I was that she could survive, I was still worried.

Though my new life was rather distracting, with me being a vampire and all. Yep, that's right. VAMPIRE!

Everyday, after going through a traumatizing breastfeeding experience, my beautiful new mother would bite her forefinger and let me suck on it. At first I thought that they were just really weird and tried to fight those feeding times. But then after a few days I realized that I would get a growing pain in my throat.

It indescribable really. The best way to put it was a need for something that grew stronger and stronger until it was unbearable. It's what I image being addicted to drugs felt like. I don't know what would happen to me if I went long without blood, but I don't think it would feel good at all.

The problem was that I felt it all the time. After the feeding it would be dulled, but it was stilled there. I wondered if it would ever go away, or I would just have to deal with it the rest of my life. Maybe if I hadn't been human before I wouldn't have had a problem with the bloodlust, I would have always felt it and brushed it off as normal.

My new parents seemed to be very relaxed as vampires like they had been that way for a long time or were born ones like me. That would make sense I supposed, in a weird crazy way.

My new mother was a very beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and red-brown eyes. She was a rather happy person. Smiling down at me as she held me in her lap and laugh at what my new father had to say. His hair was darker, but otherwise they could be brother and sister. Their noses were the same, along with the shape of their faces.

It bothered me.

I mean, I know that they're vampires and all; but incest? It was weird. Though I didn't have any proof of the matter, I still had this sneaking suspicion.

Then there was also the fact that as far I could tell, my mother's name was Juri and my father's was Haruka. You know, the parents from Vampire Knight. It didn't help anything that I had a twin brother I was pretty sure was named Kaname, he was the one I had heard in the delivery room.

I had gone through my Vampire Knight obsession in middle school, but it was still one of my favorite mangas. While I didn't know as much about it as I did back then, I still could probably win a trivia contest about the thing. So I was pretty sure that Kaname didn't have a twin at any point, and the Kuran's didn't have three children.

The thought being a Kuran wasn't exactly welcomed. I mean, I had nothing against the family, to each their own and all that. However, that didn't mean I was happy about it, being born in a family where incest is pretty much a given. I loved my sister, but not like _that_!

Not that I would really have to worry about getting pregnant at any point, given I was a boy and all. Yep! Whatever godly entity had put in a world where vampires existed and incest was accepted, they had made me a guy.

It didn't really bother me though. I had never really put much stock in gender, it was just how I was raised. Boys were boys and girls were girls, it was a simple as that. Nothing about gender matters except what you made matter. As cheesy as it was, it really didn't matter what was on the outside only what's on the inside.

So while I was okay with being a guy, being a vampire was kind of weird. But after only about a week, what else could you expect?

Plus it wasn't till the eighth day of my new life my Vampire knight theory was proven.

* * *

I stared up at the man from Haruka's arm. Everything about him screamed power, much like my new parents, but this was different. His aura was darker, almost like a beast in the night you would expect from a vampire.

My vision had cleared up soon after I was born, doing more than just letting me see, but also enhancing my sight more than I could ever remember. I could see every thread in the blanket that Juri had wrapped me that morning. And I could see the specks of red in the man's mismatched eyes that spoke wonders about his mood.

I knew that all vampire's eyes glowed blood red when hungry, I had seen it happen to Haruka and Juri every time they bit themselves to feed me. So it would make sense that a vampire's eyes would turn red when feeling like killing something. And that was exactly what I felt the tall man was holding back.

From the tiny parts of the conversation I and heard from the adults in the room, I had come to the conclusion that the man's name was Rido. I filed that and the occasional Onii-sama that would come after it as more proof that I was in the Vampire Knight universe.

Who was I kidding, I had already expected the fact I was both a guy and a vampire in this new life. Why not just add the fact I was also in a manga?

The siblings continued to talk in what still sounded so much like gibberish, as Juri cooed down at Kaname.

Smiling up at her older bother, Juri lifted my older twin from where was laying in her arms and offered him up for Rido to hold. The man hesitated, for a moment before taking the small bundle into his arms. The baby started to leak onto our uncle's hand.

Juri looked horrified, clasping a hand over her mouth she murmured was I hoped was an apology. Rido gave her a gentle smile, saying something else before turning and walking out of the room.

A sudden memory hit me. In the manga Kaname wasn't Yuuki's brother at all, he was the ancestor Kaname that Rido had woken from his tomb with the death of the young Kaname. Wait, baby Kaname was killed by Rido to awaken ancestor Kaname who then turned himself into a baby and was raised as baby Kaname. Right?

Urgh, that was too confusing. It didn't matter anyway, what mattered was the fact that I was pretty sure that was happening now. I remember in the manga how Rido had tricked Juri and Haruka into giving him Kaname and the time to go sacrifice him. So all I need to do was alert them of the situation.

Letting out a loud cry, I started to wiggle in Haruka's grip, reaching out towards where Kaname and Rido had disappeared. If Rido failed in this task, then maybe my new parents would live. I wanted that to happen, I wanted a family.

My new father adjusted his grip on me as I wiggled, rocking me back and forth slightly and cooing down at me. Juri looked up, her eyes furrowing at the two of us.

She said something to Haruka before reaching out and pulling me into her grasp. She shifted me in her grasp, holding me tight enough that I would no longed squirm, and speaking to me whispered words.

Her eyes started to glow slightly red as her and Haruka's head snapped up in perfect sync. The scent of blood seeped from further in the house and flooded the room.

* * *

Haruka was had just thought that maybe Rido was having problems changing his sons diapers. But as he stood outside of their ancestor's tomb he knew he had made grave mistake in letting his bother walk away with one of the son's Juri and Haruka had made together.

The brothers had fought for centuries to win over their little sister, both failing until a few decades ago when Juri had chosen Haruka. Their bother had exploded with the rage, letting go of the power the Purebloods where so careful to control in a fit of fury. Juri had managed to calm him down and they had thought that he moved on when he got together with that Shiki woman. But apparently their bother hand lost his will to forgive.

"Oniisama?"He pushed open the door, desperately hoping he was wrong.

But the sight in front of him proved it. Barley glancing at his brother's drained body, he focused on the open coffin and the baby blanket stained with blood. Scaling the stairs in a few long strides he grabbed the one hand.

Tears filled his eyes as his power threatened to destroy the room. The very man that he had looked up to throughout his long life had betrayed them in the worst way possible. He used the wonderful young life that Juri had brought into this world to awaken the ancestor that had never wanted to wake.

Pressing the bloodily blanket to his forehead, he thanked, for the first time, what ever entity that had thought to make a pureblood's body explode into glass. He didn't think he would have been able to stay sane if he had to gaze on his infants son, dead and covered in blood.

A small made his head jerk to the side. Kneeling down to what he assumed was their ancestors clothing, he softly pushed the shirt aside to reveal a small baby about the size Kaname had been.

Haruka knew that it wasn't his son. The baby's hair was too dark and he look more like Haruka than his son had previously. He smelled completely different as well, almost like a field of flowers.

But despite this, Haruka cradled the baby in his arms and brought it close. It wasn't their ancestor's fault that Rido had used their son to awaken him. It was clear that the ancestor and just wanted another chance at life, and Haruka would give it to him. He had the same name as their after all.

* * *

 **Kioshi-** a unisex name meaning quiet in Japanese

 **Onii-sama-** The formal way of say brother in Japanese

* * *

 **AN-** I'm sorry this is so fast paced, I promise the rest of the chapters won't move this fast, I just really wanted to cover the whole resurrection thing. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! This story is part of a little friendly competition with Hinnorthel-Duvainthel to see who's story can become more popular. So help me out by leaving a review and go check out her story: **Protecter of the Knight.** It's really really good! Expect lots of changes in the later cannon, I don't like how the it goes or how it ends!

Lots of love

Scarlett


	2. As life goes on

**AN-** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy about the warm welcome you have given this story, and I hope you continue to follow and love it! This story is going to be a _little_ dramatic, so sorry about that, I'll try my best to tune it down some, but if you like drama then just wait. The later chapters are going to be full of it!

 **IMPORTANT!-** When re-reading the manga I found that it did, in fact, hold the scene where Rido steals baby Kaname and scarifies him. So, in order to to sate my need to be cannon, I went back and rewrote the end of the last chapter. The basic plot is the same, so you don't really need to go back and read it. But you can if you want.

 **Warnings-** Incest, Twincest, Slash, Vampire gore, AU, future character death, and drama.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

This was not my twin.

Logically I knew I should be more bothered by the fact that my twin was murdered by my insane uncle and then was replaced by my lunatic ancestor. But I wasn't exactly Kioshi Kuran myself, so I could really judge him without being a complete and utter hypocrite. The only difference between him and I was that I still remembered the life I lead before; the baby sitting in front of me, was just that, a baby.

I wasn't sure what triggered Kaname's memories. I seemed to remember it had something to do with Yuki looking like The Hooded Woman, not that she really seemed to look like her to me, but I didn't remember anything past that. So unless I found a way to stop Yuki from being born, then I was going to be stuck with a manipulative bastard as a brother.

I would like to say that since I already knew about his true nature I would be resistant to any sort of manipulation he threw at me, but I was never one to lie to myself. So for now I was just going to live with the fact the infant sitting across from me, adorably moving a wooden horse around as if it was running, was one day going to remember that he is the most powerful vampire in the world and kill everyone he felt was making the vampire world a bad place. Or whatever he was doing. I couldn't recall.

"Kioshi."

I turned my gaze from Kaname and stared up at the beautiful form of my mother. The air around her seemed to glow with the light of the many candles in our room, her smile was like the first beam of sunlight I'd seen since I was born into this strange world.

"Why don't you play your brother Kioshi?" Juri asked, tilting her head to one side.

After two years of being a Japanese vampire, I was rather familiar with the language, even if the some words were still a bit confusing.

Flickering my eyes quickly over towards Kaname, then back to Juri, I answered. "I don't know Okaa-sama."

"Kioshi." She sighed fondly, poking the little crease between my eyebrows. "You think too much for someone so young."

"You make it sound like he's a young adult." Haruka chuckled from beside her.

She pouted. "He acts like one. I believe that we should treat our children how they act."

"Yes love, but don't you think he's a little to young to be lecturing him about not having fun?"

"No." Juri scoffed. "I think—"

Tuning out the couple's rambling, I turned back to my twin. Kaname was still completely entranced with the toy horse's journey through the air, unaware in a way only a child could be of the events around.

"Onii-sama," I spoke.

He looked up, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Can I see the horse?"

Kaname giggled, shaking his head and scooting closer till our knees were touching. "You don't want the horse Kio."

"I don't?" I asked, cocking my head.

"No." He laughed. "You just don't want Okaa-sama to keep bugging you about playing with me."

I gave him a smile. Maybe I was underestimating how aware my older twin was without his thousands of years of knowledge that were hiding deep in his mind.

We were both very mature for the young age of two, me more than him, and I couldn't help but wonder why Juri and Haruka weren't the least bit bothered. It could just be the norm for a vampire child, or for a pureblood one, or maybe Juri and Haruka were just really good at hiding their feelings. I couldn't say, because I had yet to meet anyone my age. Or anyone other than us for that matter.

The second finger of the day poked the small crease that formed between my eyebrows.

"Okaa-sama is right." Kaname laughed. "You think too much."

I rubbed the spot with my middle finger, staring at my adorable twin brother as sparkles appeared around his smiling form. Sometimes I forgot that I lived in an anime, and when people smiled, flowers bloomed.

* * *

The first time we ever met anyone, other than our parents and the nobleman guards, we were about three (in human years). And it wasn't who I expected at all.

"Its so good to see you Kaien." Haruka said.

Juri nodded, her smile growing. "Yes, it had been far too long."

"Well, how could I pass up an invitation from my two favorite people in the world?" Cross smiled back.

The air around them started to glow so bright that it was getting hard to keep looking at them. Who knew vampires could sparkle so brightly without being in the sun?

"Kio," Kaname whispered from beside me. "Who is that?"

Not taking my eyes off the threesome, I tilted my head towards him. "His name is Cross Kaien."

"I know that." He whined. "I mean who _is_ he?"

"Well," I hesitated, not knowing how much I could tell without being suspicious, "he's an old friend of Okaa-sama and Otou-sama."

Kaname pouted. "You're no help."

I shrugged, not knowing how to help him. I could tell him that Kaien Cross was once a vampire hunter with a plan to kill all vampires in the world. I also could tell him that Cross tried to kill Juri the first time they met and then after a uncertain number of years, and one accident involving Cross getting run over by Juri's carriage, they became good friends. But then Juri and Haruka might hear and wonder how I know these things, and I didn't want them to be any more suspecting of me than they already were.

Sliding down against the hallway wall where we were hiding, I wondered if I even was odd for a pureblood child. I mean, I wasn't that different compared to Kaname. But he wasn't exactly something I could accurately compare myself to, with him being one of the first vampires and all. I hadn't even met anyone that was under a century old. So I had nothing to compare my acting to.

A familiar finger poked between my eyebrows. "You're worrying again, Kio."

Not able to help it, I gave a small smile up at my older twin. He had completely adopted Juri's favorite way to get me to smile, and perfected it.

Absently I reached up and rubbed at the spot he poked. Did he ever do this to Yuki in the manga? I almost remembered that he would kiss her forehead when she got worried, but I wasn't sure if that was just my mind making up connections.

"Kioshi, Kaname," Haruka called. "Why don't you come out and met our guest?"

Not very shocked that our parents knowing we were there, we slid into the doorway with out hesitation.

"Kaien, these our twin sons, Kaname, and Kioshi." Juri smiled, gesturing us to come closer. "Kaname, Kioshi, this is Cross Kaien; an old friend of ours."

Kaname took a barely noticeable step behind me. Now that we were close enough, it was clear the level of power that surrounded Cross. At this point he was the most powerful person we had ever met, not including Juri and Haruka of course, but the guards that littered the mansion were mere specks compared to the man that sat in front of us.

Juri's smile grew gentler at our hesitation, she gestured us closer once again, this time with her arms open wide.

Kaname left no time between where he ran from behind me, and hid in the safety of her arms. I, on the other hand, was more thoughtful in my movements. I didn't want Cross to think he frightened me, but I couldn't keep standing in the middle of the room like an indecisive idiot.

Taking as normal paced steps as I could, I approached Haruka's chair instead. He gave me his small smile that seemed to know everything, and lifted me into his lap.

"It's nice to meet you Cross-san," I said, giving him my cutest smile.

"Awww! You're _so_ cute! It's nice to met you too Kio-chan!" Cross folded his hand and cooed with even more sparkles sounding his face.

Good, that should help Kaname see Cross wasn't a threat. I risked a glance over to said brother only to see he was still staring impassively at the man. I had to get him to trust Cross, because one day he was going to be our only true friend.

"So Cross-san." I started. "How do you Okaa-sama and Otou-sama?"

Just as I predicted, Kaname perked up at this topic.

With a quick glance at Kaname's now interested face, Cross smiled. "Well, it's a very long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was quickly cut off by Kaname.

"Yes." He insisted. "Yes, we want to hear it."

Haruka smiled at his eagerness, leaning forward he whispered in my ear: "Your brother is starting to sound a bit like Okaa-sama, don't you think?"

I tried to cover my giggle as Juri stuck her tongue out at him, I didn't want to interrupt Cross's story. After all, there we're some pretty sizable gaps in my knowledge.

* * *

"What you have to remember, Kaname, Kioshi, is that our blood is more desirable to the others than even their beloved's. And this makes their control weak when around us." Haruka lectured, straightening my jacket and giving us a small smile.

Our first ball was only in a few hours, and Haruka was reminding us why the lessons they had been giving us were so important. Why it was so important for purebloods to act as emotionless as they did.

"The only reason that their thirst does not completely grab hold of them, is that in a moment we could take control of them." He continued. "This is the only reason that they don't attack. They fear us, and what we might do. So they try their best to act normal around us, while the beast inside of them is assessing us for any weakness that they might take advantage of. So we must not give them an opportunity."

His large hand ran through my hair, as his smile grew fonder. "But this does not mean that we are above them, it creates a balance of power, and it is because of this balance that our world can continue to exist peacefully."

I took a glance over at Kaname, and wasn't surprised to see his young eyes absorbing all the information that our father gave us. I had a feeling that it was slightly more deliberate on the other vampires' end than Haruka made it out to be. But I also understood that he was trying to teach us to see the best in people, not just assume their nature.

The ball we were going to was being thrown by the Ichijo family, and I was anxious to see if would be any children there to compare myself to. If I remembered correctly, Takuma was the Ichigo heir, and he was probably best choice when meeting the first child of our life time. He was calm, kind, and polite, which would definitely help with my plan. I wanted to to show Kaname that he didn't need to hate every vampire in the world on the basis they were all trying to get something from us, namely our blood.

"Are you boy's ready?" Juri asked as she descended the stairs looking every bit of the queen that she was.

Her dress flowed behind her like a waterfall of silk, the color matching perfectly with both Haruka's tie and Kaname and I's blazers. Just like a pair of classic twins, both me and Kaname were wearing the same , personally, I thought it fit him better. Everything fit him better. He had a sort of grace surrounding him that I could never hope to accomplish. And everything he did seemed so effortless, sometimes I wondered how terrible I must look while walking next to him. While he could glide silently through a room, I could only hope not to stomp.

Maybe it was the ten thousand years of life, that just made everything so easy for him. I just wish he could teach me.

* * *

The first time Aidou Hanabusa met the Kuran twins he was four years old (in human years). He was the long awaited son of the noble Aidou family, and he knew that he was the cutest and smartest kid in the world. Then there was a knock on the door.

The door clicked as it opened, and the room was flooded with power. His head snapped up to look at the two sources standing side by side.

"Um." The smaller one whispered. "We felt the presence of a child . . . and we just had to look."

"Are you this family's child?" The taller one asked.

Even at first glance, Hanabusa could tell these children were special beings. With matching looks of hope, a small smile, and the air around them practically luring him forward to come closer they were undoubtedly different.

What were they?

Snapping out of whatever sort of trance the twins had put him in, Hanabusa stood. He refused to be charmed by these people. He was the best after all. They should be charmed by _him_.

"Who . . . Who are you?" He demanded. "You are disrespectful people!"

"We are—"

"Kaname-sama! Kioshi-sama!" The shorter twin was interrupted when Hanabusa's father burst into the room. "If you had only waited a bit longer, I would have given you a tour of the mansion."

"We're sorry." The taller one apologized.

"No, no, don't worry about it." Hanabusa's father dismissed. "Did my Hanabusa to anything rude?"

"Father the rude one was—" Hanabusa tried, but no one was paying attention.

The twins shock their heads. "No." The taller one said. "It's just that we haven't been around kids our age." They turned back to Hanabusa. "I'm Kuran Kaname, and this is Kuran Kioshi. Will you be our friend?"

 _Kuran_. One of the pureblood family lineage. Which meant, according to Hanabusa's tutor, he was supposed to say yes and do anything that these brothers wanted of him. But Hanabusa was not going to.

"No." He denied. The rude Kuran twins didn't deserve his friendship.

* * *

The second time that Aidou Hanabusa met a Kuran was later that week. It was about 3 am and Hanabusa and his friend were playing in the sandbox.

"Hey Hanabusa," Ruka looked down at him and his brilliant sand volcano, "is it true that you refused to be friends with Kuran Kaname-sama and Kioshi-sama?"

"Huh?"

"I heard from Akatsuki that you met them."

Akatsuki turned from his own sculpture, just soon enough to met Hanabusa's glare.

"Was it something I shouldn't have said to Ruka?" He asked.

Hanabusa sighed. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he could be so oblivious, especially when it came to Ruka.

"So, what kind of person was he?!" Ruka asked loudly. "It just a rumor, but I heard that Kaname-sama is very beautiful, and smart, and strong, and pureblood and he doesn't have any strange quirks." She sighed adoringly, clasping her hands. "And I heard he never leaves his brother's side, because of how protective he is. Doesn't he just sound perfect and awesome?"

Slight envy welled in his chest at Ruka's speech, despite her terrible grammar. He didn't understand how everyone could just love the Kurans without even meeting them. They weren't any different then anyone else he had met, just from a better family, and a bit more powerful.

Hanabusa looked down at the ground. "Not really," He whispered.

"Good evening." A familiar voice called.

The trio stared at the pureblood, shocked that they had not even noticed his approach. It took a moment, but Ruka was the first to answer.

"Good evening," She whispered back.

"Hanabusa-kun." Kaname spoke. "Can I have a moment?"

Angry that he was once again entranced by the sight a pureblood, Hanabusa quickly turned his head away. He would not be trapped in this odd pureblood worship like everyone else. He was better than that.

"We're in the middle of a strength experiment on the sand in our research society." He snapped. "I would like it if you didn't bother us."

"We," Kaname sighed, "did something to make you angry. I wanted to apologize. So I was a brat in order to get them to let me come again."

Hanabusa sweat dropped. Was he stupid? They did nothing wrong.

Out of the conner of his eye, Hanabusa noticed a guard lurking against the wall behind Kaname. He didn't recognize him, and something about him was off. He had any odd look in his eye and Hanabusa didn't like it.

Turning to see what he was looking at, Kaname too spotted the guard.

"Ah . . . um." Kaname gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry, please pay no mind."

"Who is he?" Ruka whispered.

"Dunno," Akatsuki answered. "But I think—"

Hanabusa already knew the answer. The man was a bodyguard or rather a keeper of Kaname's. Everyone else was so intimidated by him. They all had such high expectations, but Kaname was just a normal kid. And a kind one as well. Kinder than his brother it seemed, Kioshi-sama hadn't even came with him.

"You don't have to apologize." Hanabusa finally answered. "It's just because I don't like you Kaname-sama."

After that, Aidou Hanabusa and Kuran Kaname didn't meet for a long time and by then everything had changed.

* * *

Since day one Kaname and I always slept in the same bed together. And before long, it got the point that it was impossible to fall to sleep without Kaname laying next to me. So there we were, laying with our foreheads just inches from touching, and his hair mixing with mine, giving it dark highlights as it spread across the silk pillowcase.

"Kioshi?" Kaname whispered, not sounding the least bit allured by sleep despite the fact the sun had been up for hours now.

I smiled at his resilience. "Yeah?"

"Is everything going to change?" He asked. "Now that Okaa-sama is pregnant."

"Well . . ." Part of me was tempted to lie to him and tell him that no, nothing is going to change. But he wasn't stupid, he knew that there had to be a reason for out parents tell us that no one could know about the baby. So I told him the truth. "I think it will, but not necessarily for the worse."

He sighed, weaving his hand through mine. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

His auburn eyes flickered down to our threaded hands. Sometimes he could be so quiet and just observe everything that was going around him and I would almost forget he was there. Others he would talk and hold my hand and there was no possible way for me to not pay attention to him. Then there times when I couldn't help but remember the character from the manga I once loved, and it scares more than I'd like to admit. Because I didn't want to my adorable, shy little brother to turn into the monster I remembered.

"I don't want you to stop loving me."

It was so quiet that no human could have caught it. But I wasn't human anymore. I tightened my hand around his.

"I will never stop loving you Kaname," I promised, using his name so that in the future years when he felt he was no longer my brother, he could remember this promise and know I was making it to the person he is, not just my brother.

The look in his eyes was heartbreaking, but he only let me see it for a few seconds before he buried his head in my neck and refused to say another word. And I let him. He needed to just be held to remind him that he was loved.

And he always would be.

* * *

 _Sama_ \- A title such as Lord or Lady

 _Okaa-sama-_ Formal mother (such as saying mother instead of mom)

 _Otou-sama_ \- Formal father (such as saying father instead of dad)

 _Onii-sama-_ Formal big brother

* * *

 **References-** Chapter 28, where Aidou looks back on meeting Kaname. Chapter 53, Kaname gives Yuki a speech about the noble's intentions.

 **AN-** I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please leave a review if you did!

Lots of Love

Scarlett


	3. Snow on a sunny day

**Disclaimer** **-** I don't own vampire knight.

 **Warnings-** Twincest, Incest, Vampire Gore.

You've seen/read it, you know what Vampire knight entails.

* * *

Blood. The thing keeping us alive. It flows through our veins, pulsing, gushing, _tempting._ It is the delicacy that drives former humans to insanity, unable to quench the undying thirst and no way to learn how to control themselves. Purebloods and aristocrats are born with the hunger. From a young age, they are taught to control the beast, most never falling off the blood wagon because of it. But more than that, they have never known anything else. They don't know what it was like not to hear the rushing of blood through others veins. The thumping of the heart, pushing that sweet liquid. Former humans, though, they know what it was like to be free of the constant thirst, and crave blood more than purebloods ever could understand.

I may have been born a pureblood, but I was a human first.

I hunted her. Matching each click of her heels with one of my own. Her navy blue dress blew in the wind as she turned, searching for the feeling on her neck. But the crowd blended around me, masking the monster under the guise of beauty. When she found nothing she shook herself, laughing slightly, and took the turn into the alley. A shortcut to the small apartment she shared with her older sister.

In between the bricks of the alley her heels echoed, and mine became silent with ease. She could have walked on forever, ignoring the tingling on the back of her neck, and she could have died a quick death from behind. But prey instinct won over in the end. She turned gasping as she came face to face with her death.

She gave a small breathy laugh, taking a step closer. "You scared me."

"Sorry." The smile on my face wasn't fake, the girl inspired happiness to well up inside me. "I was just looking for something to eat."

"Well, you won't find any restaurants around here." She turned to point behind her, exposing her neck. "There's a Chinese place a few blocks from here."

"I was thinking something … closer."

The hunger overtook and her veins started to glow as if tempting me. Her hair hovered in the wind as she turned back. It took less than a second, her eyes grew big, her mouth opened to scream, and I lunged. One hand covered her mouth while the other pushed her neck closer. Then my fangs pierced her skin, going straight into the artery, and the sweet ambrosia hit my tongue.

Her struggles grew weaker with every second, but I paid no mind. I could think of nothing except her blood. The delicacy I had denied myself for so long, finally mine. How could anything else matter in the world when this existed. Her life force now belonged to me. It was heaven.

I dropped my hand from her mouth, using it to pull her even closer, to get those last drops. She was too weak now to scream anyway. She would be my very first kill.

Then she spoke one last word.

" _Lydia_."

My name. Why did this girl know my name?

Her face flashed across my mind, throwing her head back and laughing, the sunlight hitting her hair like gold. Suddenly I remembered. As quickly as I could, I pulled away. Blood splattering from my mouth onto the wall. The girl collapsed without my hold, no life left in her to keep her upright. Her dress splashed in the mud and her arms fell limp onto the concrete.

My breath came out in fast burst and the world spun around her body. Her young innocent body. Why hadn't I noticed how young she was? She was barely fifteen, too young to die. But that's not why I panicked, my breath sped up and not because of some girl's blood drying around my mouth.

But because she was Lily.

My Lily.

My flower.

My sun.

My baby sister.

I killed my baby sister.

* * *

I darted up, my gasps turning into to sobs in an instant.

" _Onii-sama_ _?_ "

A hand grasped mine and I flinched away, drawing my arms around my head. Everything hurt. There was too much to see, too much to hear, too much to feel. It was wrong, it was all wrong.

"Onii-sama _."_ The voice tried again, this time, more gentle. "Kioshi. It was just a nightmare."

He pulled my head, lifting it to face him. But all I could see was the blood in his veins and the beating of his heart. His soft fingers brushed my cheekbones.

"You're hungry," He whispered.

I shook my head, trying to pull it from his grasp. But he was stronger than me, he always was.

"Do you want me to get Okaa-sama?" He asked, ignoring my denial. His soft thumb pads drew small circles on my cheeks.

I relaxed into his gentle hold, pushing my face into his hands. I closed my eyes and tried to push out the dream and the hunger that came with it. Instead, I tried my best to focus on Kaname. The steady beat of his heart, the way the air sounded as it rushed in and out of his lungs.

"Please don't," I answer after a moment, aware that he was still waiting for a response. "I just need a moment."

In a sigh, all of his air fell out of his body, and for a moment, just a felting second, the air smelled purely of Kaname. The rest of the world fell away, and I could pretend for a moment that it was just him and me. There was no tragic past hiding in his mind. No uncle lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment. No secret memories of a past life on my lips. Just him and me. Forever.

I sighed, finally opening my eyes. "It's too early to be up. We should go back to sleep."

He turned and glanced at the crack of the sun leaking through the curtain and nodded, before looking back at me with a smile. "Come here."

I compiled easily, laying so that our foreheads just barely touched. "I love you Kaname." I  
breathed.

"I love you too."

* * *

The guard was silent as always. His heart beating in a perfect one-two beat, his back as straight as a rod, barely touching the car seat, and his eyes concealed behind dark lenses. His steel resolve keeping like the metal of his glasses.

I was an expert on breaking glasses.

"Guard-san?" I spoke in my most innocent voice, a smile working its way across my cheeks. "Can we stop for ice-cream?"

"No."

My smile did not dwindle, instead, I put more gusto into it. Imagine the sun shining out from behind. " _Please."_

The guard's face twitched as if trying to push off a bug. "No."

At this point, I usually would give with a sigh, and go back to watching the town's cafes and shops fly past the car window. But this time, something tugged at my mind, pushing me into place. My smile turned more small and innocent, like a timid child talking to a stranger.

"But Guard-san, you _want_ to stop for ice-cream. You _love_ ice-cream." Something in the voice echoed, hurting my head.

"I love ice-cream." The guard repeated, a smile breaking his face. "Let's stop for ice-cream."

…

Okay then.

* * *

The fire crackled, consuming its feed in a frenzy of orange light.

"Kioshi." Juuri spoke, her warm voice echoing in the dark room. "You should be asleep."

I didn't turn, the fire reflecting in my eyes and dancing through my mind. It was such a beautiful thing, fire, yet so deadly. Juri's hand threaded into my hair.

"Whats the matter Kio?"

Nightmares, I wanted to say. But even thinking about the words flashed images across my mind. My sister, the adorable thing she was, dying in front of me. Because I was a monster with a never ending thirst burning my throat and turning my eyes red.

"Is it the nightmares?" Her voice was lyrical. With every syllable her tone rose and fell like she was singing each word.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the growing fire and shrinking log, and not saying a word.

"Kioshi," Juri whispered, her hand tightening on my hair. "Listen. Close your eyes and listen."

Obediently, my eyes slid closed and I stretched my hearing like she taught me.

 _Bum-bump_

My heart.

 _Bum-bump_

Juri's heart.

 _Bum-bump_

Whose?

I turned, open my eyes to gaze up at the gentle smile of the woman who was my mother.

"That's your little sister."

"Yuki," I answered, not thinking for once.

Juri smiled down at me, petting my head. "Yes, your little sister Yuki."

* * *

Becoming a hermit was not an exactly fun thing. While there were definite perks, such as not having to deal with people I hated, it was also insanely boring. The only fun to be found was the watching of the slow but sure change in Juri's body. Well, that and discovering my superpower.

You see, every vampire, aristocrat and above, were born with an ability. Haruka could morph and control things like bodies and flesh, and Kaname… well, Kaname's powers were unmeasurable. That tends to happen when you a powerful ten-thousand-year-old vampire.

My power was not to clear. I could not make things explode or control blood. I could not find my ability, even as Kaname rediscovered his telekinesis. And when I asked Juuri or Haruka, the just gave me a small smile, like it was a joke they shared.

It was rather aggravating.

"Kioshi, you have to find out yourself." Juuri laughed, one hand on her growing belly the other on the couch arm.

"It's a rite of passage," Haruka spoke from next to her.

"I know!" I whined. "But I can't figure it out!"

"You have all the time in the world, don't worry."

That's where I knew they were wrong. Yuuki would be born within the year, and I was still unsure the time frame between her birth and Rido's appearance. I needed to master whatever power I could.

Something tugged on my mind, pulling and shaping my face into a small pure smile. "But you _want_ to tell me."

My voice echoed like the room was empty, much like the time with the guard. Except this time, there was no pain, this time, it almost felt….good. I wanted to do it again.

Haruka laughed, a deep wonderful sound. "There you go, son!"

What?

My face scrunched up in confusion. I hadn't do anything. Had I?

I thought about the feeling that had tugged at my mind. It was like when you held a ball of clay in your hands and were told to do whatever you wanted with it. So you did, pushing it and forming it. That little feeling tugging at the back of your mind.

I thought about how the guard had reacted to my words. How he bent to my will and immediately folded, looking happy the whole time. But Haruka and Juuri had no reaction.

"What do you mean?" I pouted. "Nothing happened."

"But it would have," Haruka sat forward and carded a hand through my hair. "If we had been aristocrats or even a few thousand years younger."

I mulled that over. Did that mean I had control over others will? Did I want to have control over others like that?

With a little bit of effort, Juuri bent forward and poked in between my eyebrows. "Don't think so hard Kio."

An involuntary smile made its way across my cheeks, as it did every time she did it.

"Okay, Okaa-sama."

Now I just had to find a way to practice without any access to guards or aristocrats. Maybe it would work on Kaname? Or maybe if I kept practicing on Juuri and Haruka it would eventually work on them?

I wasn't sure which option was more unlikely.

* * *

Yuuki was born at noon on a beautiful sunny day in winter. Juuri did not scream when she went into labor but instead let out a wave of power. It woke Kaname before me. And by the time I was sitting up, something had changed.

There was no pinpointing it, for it wasn't a physical thing. Kaname did not speak, not in any of the long hours we sat outside the labor room. His eyes were distant, the air around him heavier.

Then, as the crying of the newborn Yuuki reached our ears, he shifted. Turing to look at me with eyes much older than they had any right to be. As the crying quieted, Haruka stepped out of the room, smelling of blood and sweat. He lead us in with a hand on both our heads.

Juri sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room with the most peaceful smile on her face. The sun from the window streamed across her and lit the bundle in her arms like a cloud.

"Come met your baby sister," She whispered so low no human would have been able to hear.

But we weren't human.

We both peered at the face of the baby. For me, it was just like the first time I stared at the face of my younger sister. She was so soft and delicate. The tiniest of the touches could break her, and I needed to protect from that. She was Yuuki, my Yuuki, my baby sister, and it was my job to protect her.

When I looked up at my twin, I saw how much more she meant to him. There was a pain in his eyes. A pain long suffered over. The kind that haunts you forever. His domineer changed. His face went from an innocent child to one belonging to the ancestor.

Never again, did I see the child I grew with. I never resented him, though. Kaname was Kaname, no matter what. And I liked it much better when he was himself.

* * *

 **AN-** I'm so sorry. I haven't been able to write for a while now, and I could give a thousand excuse why. But I won't. Because the important thing is that I writing now. And for all of you who read my other stories. Don't fret. I'm not going to abandon any of them. My charterers are my babies, and I am forever grateful to you for looking after them.

Lots of love,

Scarlett


	4. In her mind

**AN:** I apologize for the wait, but I won't waste your time with excuses.

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own vampire knight if I did Kioshi would be in it and it would look like a child's finger painting.

 **Warnings-** Incest, Twincest, General vampire warning.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Having access to another mind is nothing like in the movies, or at least it wasn't for me. In the two and a half years Juri was pregnant with Yuki, my power had matured past the point of getting a low-level guard to stop for ice cream. The only problem was… I didn't notice.

It wasn't was as if the Kuran family were social butterflies, and Juri and Haruka were old enough that my power had little to no effect on them. I could tell when they were near, but I had chalked that up to being a vampire, not being a mind reader. With Kaname, I had never even really felt his mind. He was ten thousand years old and even when he thought he was a child he could keep me out.

I first noticed was when Yuki was around six months. Vampires grew physically slower than humans, but mentally they matured much quicker. So by the time she was half a year old she could make small noises in relation to things, though she had no real control over her movements.

A part of my brain had felt the pressure of new mind from the moment she was born. But it was like a high pitched noise. You don't notice it until it either stops or changes. I felt the moment Yuki's mind changed.

We were all in the lounge. Haruka and Kaname were both occupied by their books, both of them glancing up every few minutes to smile at Juri and Yuki playing on the floor. I was sitting at the chess table across the room playing with the black knight and contemplating cannon.

I'm not sure what happened. Maybe Juri made a face and Yuki's mind made it's first connection, or maybe it was just the moment her mind grew just a tiny bit. It doesn't really matter. What mattered was that the pressure I had growing in my mind since the day she was born seemed to pop, and suddenly I could feel Yuki's mind.

It was like simple music playing in the background while you study. There were no thoughts or clear words. Only the feeling of innocence, love, and happiness. I knew she thought what Juri was doing was funny, and that the blanket beneath her felt soft on her back.

Her mind was like a whisper into the loud rushing of my mind. Yet it was so loud it stopped every other thought in my mind. My vision tunneled and all I could see was the red-brown eyes of my baby sister as she stared up at Juri half a room away.

She knew that Juri was okaa-sama. Whether she always knew that or realized it right then, will always be a mystery. All I know was that moment, she knew Juri was mom. She knew she was with family.

My little sister.

I must have made some sort of noise or movement in the moment, because when I became aware of my surroundings again, everyone was staring at me.

"Kioshi?"

Kaname was squatting in front of me. When did that happen?

"Are you okay? You're crying."

I raised a hand to my face, it came away wet. Had I started crying?

My hand stayed hovered near my face, I realized it was shaking. Kaname grabbed it in his own, drawing my eyes to his face.

"Kioshi."

He hadn't called me Kio since he remembered who he was. I missed it.

My fingers found my way to his pulse point, his heartbeat filled my ears. It was too fast. He was worried. I needed to say something.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just- I can feel her mind."

Kaname's hand tightened. "Who's mind?"

"Yuki's."

At that, his hand loosened and let my hand drop from it. A look of awe spread across his face.

"You can read her mind?"

I shook my head. "No, I can _feel_ her."

Yuki grew annoyed at the lack of attention, its echo spreading across my mind. I didn't need to hear Kaname's echoes to know he desperately wanted to be in my shoes. It was written across his face in the biggest letters I had seen since he found himself.

A heavy feeling settled in my stomach.

"Tell me what it feels like," he begged.

So I did.

And my tears grew cold on my face.

* * *

After that day Yuki's mind was a constant presence in my own. Though it was a wonderful feeling to have such innocence in my mind, I found I grew tired of never feeling alone. I was a loner, I hated people. But as much as family had never counted as people, I needed to be alone in my own mind.

Now I never would be.

Juri was the one to teach me to block her out. Her powers were similar to my own, and after just a few week under her guidance, I could push Yuki to the very edge of my mind. I could also go much deeper.

She thought mostly in shapes and pictures, but as months, and eventually years passed, I got see her mind as it developed. The first real word and not just feeling was Otou-sama. It was a simple thing. Like how you see an apple in the middle of oranges and think: 'Oh, that's an apple.'

Haruka was holding her in his arms, cooing nonsense about how he was her Otou-sama and he loved her and would always protect her, etc. Then she thought, 'Otou-sama' as she looked up at his face.

I wanted to comment on it. But I didn't. The moment was not for me.

Winter came and passed, and Yuki's thoughts turned to words. Her legs grew stronger and her thoughts more complex. I tried my best to keep out of her mind, but it was harder than it seemed. If I got tired or distracted, my control would slip, and I'd be right back in her mind.

It was a constant struggle.

As Yuki got older, Haruka and Juri started to leave the house more and more. Juri often stayed behind, but the public tended to get antsy when purebloods stayed away for too long. So we made appearances, talked with the council enough that they wouldn't ask too many questions.

And I learned more control.

Non-purebloods, even nobles, had a hard time blocking their minds. Most of them didn't even know that they needed to. The dark mind of a politician was not a fun place to be, but it had its uses. So I put up a filter. When their echoes pushed against my mind, only important ones made it through.

Sometimes it was hard to hear myself over them.

People wanted to be heard, even when thinking. Even when thinking sinister things.

They screamed their thoughts out for anyone to hear, and they led me back to their home. There I could whisper back. Not many could hear the difference between my thoughts and theirs.

Little things were easy. What they were going to wear or do with their hair. But every mind was like a lock. I could hear things out the hole, but I had to pick it to get in. The more stubborn the person, the more complicated the lock.

Kaname had no key.

Humans were easy. They were all so young and naive. The littlest thought could sway them. Vampires were older (mostly) and set in their ways. Many I didn't even attempt to influence. Though every so often I didn't even realize I was doing it.

Like the guard, I made stop for ice cream. It happened, especially with Yuki. I was so familiar with her mind and thought process I would end up controlling her without even realizing it. I would stop her from climbing up things that would fall, or pull something down on herself that would hurt her.

I guess it wasn't really such a bad thing. But it still made me feel a bit sick. As time went on I fine tuned my skill, and it happened less and less.

It was hard to practice in a house full of people I had no access to. Though it went far easier when I was feeding on them.

* * *

Blood was the essence of being. We were taught from a young age it was the part of the body that held the soul. So while all vampires caught glimpses of memories and thoughts from the one they were feeding off of. A psychic like me was led straight into the mind.

I was feeding on Juri when this first happened.

It started with a burst of light, then I could see so clearly her very self. I was the echo, her the mind.

It was a meadow. With a full moon above. Birds flew in the air, among the stars. Each one carrying a thought of their own. The flowers were each a mirror, reflecting memories. The larger ones were more important. Yuki being born, my first words. The more colorful ones were happier. Haruka holding an umbrella. Cross telling a joke.

In the middle of the spiral of flowers and birds, stood Juri. With her cloak and Artemis clasped firmly in her hands. Her red-brown eyes were closed, and her hair blew in the wind. Every flower was turned to face her. She was their sun.

I stood on the edge of her meadow looking in awe, acutely aware how much I didn't belong.

It lasted seconds, hours until I managed to tear my mouth away from her wrist with a loud gasp.

"Koi," Juri soothed. "It's okay."

She drew me to her chest and started to pet my hair. Letting me close my eyes and be claimed by her heart.

"I'm sorry," I said, as soon as I caught my breath.

"It's okay," she said.

"No, it's not," I argued.

"It is," she whispered. "Your gift is one of the most natural things there is."

"It doesn't give me any right to invade your mind."

"It does, in a way," she whispered.

I drew back and locked eyes with her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Juri gave me the type of smile only a mother can give her child. "Your gift, gives you access to places others have no path to. Denying that part of you will only cause you stress and misery. What you have to do, is embrace it."

"But-"

"No buts! You can get into others minds, influence what they do. It could be a terrible ability. But only if you let it be. You can also let it be a tool."

"A tool for what?"

"Anything you want," she smiled. "It's a part of you, and to push it away, is to push away yourself."

I nodded like that made sense.

Even though it didn't at the time.

* * *

Kaname was playing with Yuki.

They both sat on the floor. Yuki babbling a mix of words and nonsense as she played with her dolls. Her head popped up every few moments to make sure Kaname was still listening and nodding along. He knew her better than even Juri and Haruka. Which was to be expected given he was thousands of years old and the Kuran ancestor, implying he had children.

Though him playing with her and understanding her was not a problem. I loved Yuki and I wanted her to be happy. I also loved Kaname and wanted him to happy. And they made each other happy, which made me happy.

The problem was that I had walked into the room nearly five minutes early, and both of them had yet to notice.

The weight was back in my stomach.

There was no change. No change in either of their facial expression or heart beat or breathing or mind. Proving it was no trick.

I didn't take it personally, they were destined to be together. I was simply the spare.

Kaname was my twin, no matter what was added to our minds, and he had always sent me at least a look when I entered a room. Even when he was staring at the chess board.

It didn't hurt. He had ignored me before. This was not much different.

Yuki let out a delighted squeal that echoed into my mind. Kaname's mouth stretched into a smile I had never seen.

I slipped out the door, as my breath slipped from my lungs. I took a step down the hall. One foot in front of the other. I had things to do, I needed to plan.

Storms were on the horizon, and they were raining blood.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so that was a bit angsty. Though it's only going to get worse from here!

Lots of love

Scarlett

.


End file.
